Soul of Gold
by GhostAdventuresfan09
Summary: Oneshot. A tender loving moment between Minari and Hoshina Uzumaki as they reflect on the memory of his father, Naruto Uzumaki and look to the future. Submitted on dA also. OC x OC.


Soul of Gold

Night, cool and clear as the winds never uttered a sound. Within the shinobi village of the Hidden Leaf, atop the Hokage Stone monument sat a lone couple.

A tall, slender man stood in stature overlooking the village, his navy blue hair brushing his forehead protector, his lavender Byakugan eyes gazing at the stars. The eyes shed a tear in happiness and grief, streaming passed the whiskers that mark him...a Bijuu host for the sinster Nine Tailed Fox.

Many years ago, a masked rogue ninja sought to steal the Nine Tails from Naruto Uzumaki. Admist the fight, half of the demon was sealed inside him as a newborn by the Edo Tensei Fourth Hokage. The other half remained sealed inside Naruto, the Seventh Hokage until an evil shinobi clan threatened to wipe out the world to make their own. To combat this evil force, Naruto transferred his half to his son...causing Naruto bid farewell as he passed away.

The Seventh Hokage named his son as his successor, like his father and grandfather before him. But the man couldn't bear the pain, knowing he had much wieght to carry in his father's place. A flash of his father's innocent smile made more tears flow in an attempt to wash away the grief.

A gentle, tender hand rubbed his cheek to dry his pain. He looked over at the gracious woman reaching his chin level. Slender, tall and holding his warm face, her amethyst eyes glistened brighter than her tender smile beside her earthly brown hair.

"Minari," Said the woman.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?"

Minari sighed lightly as he caressed his woman's hand,

"Hoshina, I just miss my father terribly. Now, I'm supposed to take his place tomorrow as the Ninth Hokage. Will everyone expect me to be like my father? I'm not him."

Hoshina stood there, then curled her hand under his goatee and turn him towards her.

"You're right, you're not your father. You are Minari Uzumaki, son of Naruto and Hinata. But the village, your family, just wants you to carry his Will of Fire and light the way for everyone...in your own way."

Minari smiled as she continued,

"When my father, Sumaru became the Fifth Hoshikage, I feared that everyone expected me to be Kage as well. But every since I met you and have stayed by my side, I realized that I wanted to be by your side and help you become Hokage. I know you'll be a great Kage, you showed over the years how far you are willing to go to protect the ones you love. You're an amazing ninja, a darling husband and a brave man, and remember that you are the Ninth Hokage...but you are never alone. You have me."

Hoshina opened her arms as Minari came in, enfolded in her embrace.

"Hoshina. My wife and First Lady. You are a strong, amazing, woman with a soul of gold."

She cradled her head on his shoulder, both feeling safe and warm.

Lifting their heads up, Minari placed a gentle kiss on his wife's soft lips, caressing and holding her shoulder. They broke free and pressed their foreheads gently together.

"Hoshina, thank you for being my wife and at my side."

She smiled with a light laugh,

"Now why are we out here, Minari? You said you had a surprise for me."

"Yes, I thought a lot about our future together and I figured we would need more space than our small apartment. So I used some of my father's inheritance to buy us a house, the big one you like."

"Really?! That is great! But what about the rest?"

"I'm putting some aside...in case..."

"In case...we have a family...of our own someday."

Overcome with love and joy, she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"You mean it? You want to have a child with me?!"

"Maybe more." Minari replied.

"Oh, thank you Minari!"

Grabbing under her legs, he lifted her bridal style.

"Now...what do you say we...get some practice in?"

"Ooh, Minari..."

In a blue flash, they were in their apartment bedroom which was mostly packed. But the bed remained as it was their last night there.

He laid his wife down on the bed as he hovered over her, kissing her tenderly. She raked her hands through his head as the session intensified and lasted through the night.

Morning broke, shining through blinds.

Minari's eyes flustered, waking to the golden sun outside.

Wrapped in the covers, he leaned over to his bare lady caressing her hair by her smiling face.

"Today's the big day."

He whispered as she stretched awake. Sitting up in the covers, she touched his cheek with a kiss.

"Let's get ready." She whispered as they smiled.

They dressed quickly and walked hand in hand to the Hokage monument, Kakashi handed Minari the Hokage hat then slipped on the custom cloak made as a gift by Naruto.

He slipped the hat on and turned to a mumuring crowd, feeling the wind pick up.

"Father...guide me."

He thought as he lifted the hat amongst the crowd's intense cheer.

"Today, I accept and gladly take the role..."

Like Naruto and his grandfather, Minato. Now as the torch was passed down from father to son. From the Fourth to the Seventh.

His blue flamed cloak wiped in the wind as the letters on his back named him.

"As the Ninth Hokage!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.


End file.
